emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02845
}} is the 2,847th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 5 February, 2001. Plot Part 1 It is morning at the Shop living quarters. Viv looks very happy. She tells Donna that she is getting married today. Donna looks shocked. Over breakfast at the Woolpack living quarters, Bernice asks where Alan is taking Diane. She says to a pub he knows. Bernice tells her to be careful. Alan comes in to collect Diane. They arrange to meet at 9.00. Viv is in bed with Bob. She tells him that she has told Donna. Viv is excited. Bob looks a little worried that it is all a bit quick. On the farm Andy tells Robert that he is not going to school. Cain comes and invites Andy out later. They arrange to meet at 1.00. Robert asks why Andy is hanging around with Cain. Andy says that it is his business. Carol goes downstairs. Donna is depressed. She tells Carol that her mum is getting married. Carol is shocked. She shouts up the stairs to Viv. Bernice and Betty wave of Alan and Diane as they go off on the motorbike. Tricia walks past and sticks her nose up at Bernice. Viv and Bob are down in the kitchen with Donna and Carol. Carol tries to persuade Viv to slow down. Viv tells Carol that this is her day and she is not going to ruin it. Carol tells Viv that she is desperate. Viv says that Carol is the one who is desperate as her husband only married her because she told him she was pregnant. Carol calls Viv a vicious cow and walks out. Viv goes upstairs crying. In Chez Marlon, Tricia moans about Bernice. She is in a bad mood and snaps at Chloe when she comes in late. Marlon defends Chloe. Carol comes back to talk to Viv. Carol apologises and says that this has nothing to do with her. Carol just doesn't want her to do something that she will regret. They make friends and say they will open a bottle. At Tenant House Bob asks Terry if he is doing the right thing. Terry says that he doesn't know. Bob says that he asked her to make her happy, as a gesture. He didn't think she would say yes. Terry says that Bob should talk to Viv, but Bob says that he will just have to go through with it. In the Post Office Donna tells Emily about Viv and Bob. Emily says that she has never seen Viv so happy. Bob comes in and asks Donna if she is okay. Emily asks Bob if he loves Viv. He says that he does. Emily tells him that it is his life and he shouldn't let anyone tell him how to live it. Carol and Viv sit drinking. They both apologise to each other and hug. Bob comes in with Donna and Emily, and tells Viv how much he loves her. He asks if she is going to marry him today as planned. She says yes and hugs him. Emily says congratulations. Part 2 Viv tries on an outfit for the wedding. Carol says that it is a bit tight and asks her if she is pregnant. Viv says of course not. Donna tells her mum that she looks nice. In the Woolpack Bob tells Bernice that he has a day off work. She tells him to enjoy it. He says that he will try. Terry comes in and asks Bob if he is alright. Bob is nervous. He says that he wants to get it all over and done with before they tell people. Terry buys him another drink to calm him down. Diane and Alan have a drink in a 50's bar. They dance. Viv comes out dressed ready for the wedding. Bob and Terry are outside. Betty comes along and asks lots of questions. They tell her that they are going for a meal. Carol runs out dressed up with a bag of rice. Emily stands to wave them off. Betty asks her where they are going, but Emily doesn't tell her anything. In Chez Marlon Tricia is sulking. Chloe and Tricia argue. Tricia is making mistakes at work. Cain and Andy go for a drink. Cain buys Andy a beer, even though he wanted a coke. Andy asks Cain if he has been in prison. Cain says he has. He reassures Andy that his dad will be okay. In the 50's bar, Alan asks the owner about the rental on the duke box. Diane drags him off to dance. In Hotten Registry Office Viv tells Carol that she feels sick with nerves. Bob looks very nervous. Terry asks him if he is having second thoughts. Bob says that he doesn't know. Terry asks Bob if he has done this before. Bob says several times. Kathy looks over Chez Marlon's figures. She says that there should be some return by now. Kathy says that they are over staffed. Tricia says that solution is obvious, let Chloe go. Marlon says that Chloe is the only decent waitress he has got. Tricia is offended. In the registry office they lose the ring due to them all being nervous, but Terry finds it. Diane and Alan return to the Woolpack singing. Alan goes to get changed. Diane tells Bernice that she is very content. Bernice asks about Jack. Diane says that that nothing is going to happen with her and Jack, and she could do a lot worse that Alan. The wedding ceremony takes place. Viv and Bob say their wedding vows. They are pronounced man and wife. Terry says to Carol that there was a moment when he thought Bob wasn't going to go through with it. Bob looks round at Terry and looks very nervous, while Viv is all smiles. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes